wfbluefandomcom-20200215-history
Conclave:Sancti Castanas
The Sancti Castanas are an exclusive version of the Castanas available only from New Loka. It has higher base damage, status and critical chance as well as innate Purity effect. Characteristics This weapon deals damage. Advantages: *Highest base damage of all throwing-type secondaries. **Innate damage - effective against Machinery and Robotic. *High critical chance. *Very high status chance. **Can reach 100% status with , , , and . *If stuck to any surface, has 100% chance to proc regardless of installed mods, and 34% base chance to additionally proc modded damage type. **Deployed mines have an attack radius of 3 meters. ** proc provides very high stun chance against most humanoid enemies. ** proc chains damage to enemies around it, making this weapon great against crowds. *Silent, even if the projectile hits the enemy. *User can detonate charges on command, giving the player precise timing in detonation. *Up to six charges can be ready for detonation at the same time. *Very fast reload speed. *Has an innate Purity effect, see Syndicate Radial Effects for more details. *Equipping with the Ogris, Torid, or Penta will increase their overall ammo capacity. Disadvantages: *Innate damage - less effective against Alloy Armor. **Damage cannot be increased with , or mods. *Explosions inflict 30% self-damage. *Very ammo inefficient. **Extremely low magazine size of just 2 rounds; requires frequent reloading. **Low ammo capacity size of 18. *Projectiles have travel time and travel in an arc, making it difficult to use at long range. *Can only have six charges out at once. **Extra projectiles generated by Multishot will count towards the limit of six charges. Comparisons: Acquisition *The Sancti Castanas can be acquired by reaching the Rank of Flawless with New Loka, and spending to purchase. As with all Syndicate Weapons, the Sancti Castanas cannot be chosen as the free offering upon ranking up to Flawless rank. *Syndicate weapons can be also be acquired via Trading, but only for unranked copies without Forma and Orokin Catalyst installed. Notes *The Sancti Castanas has an innate Purity effect identical to that found in New Loka Weapon Augment Mods. Upon accumulating sufficient affinity, the Sancti Castanas will release an AoE radial blast that deals damage and proc, restores 25% of the Warframe's maximum Health, and temporarily buffs maximum Health by 25% for 30 seconds. *New Loka Operatives found within Syndicate Missions use this weapon, however due to the Castanas' heavy arcing, their shots will often land on the floor far from their target at range or become stuck upon a cover or wall. *Up to 6 charges can be active at one time. Using alternate fire will detonate all active charges in rapid succession. *Enemies will be alerted by thrown Castanas. Trivia *The first part of its name, Sancti, is likely derived from the Latin word "sanctus", meaning holy. The Sanctus is also the name of a hymn in Catholic liturgy, or 'Hymn of Victory' in the Greek rendition. Bugs *When stuck to a surface, the Sancti Castanas deal the same damage as normal Castanas. *Like the Castanas, the Sancti Castanas, when equipped with Multishot, will spread out heavily when multishot is activated, making accuracy drop drastically. ** increases this spread even further. Media SanctiCastanasCodex.png|Sancti Castanas in Codex. Warframe Sancti Castanas, Good Vibrations thequickdraw Warframe Sancti Castanas Build Guide (U15.8.1) Lets Max (Warframe) E10 - Sancti Castanas Patch History *Made the additional projectiles of Talons and Castanas from Multishot spread in a more uniform/predictable pattern. *Mastery Rank increased from 6 to 10 *Damage increased from 115 to 300 *Status chance increased from 15% to 34% *Critical chance increased from 10% to 23% *Critical damage increased from 1.5x to 2x *Increased speed of projectile *Deployed damage radius increased from 2m to 3m *Multishot now spreads additional projectiles horizontal only *Ammo pool decreased from 30 to 18 }} See also *Castanas, the original version. *New Loka, the Syndicate that offers this weapon. *Syndicate Weapons. de:Sancti Castanas fr:Castanas Sancti